Report 709
Report #709 Skillset: Discipline Skill: Breathing Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Nov 2011 Furies' Decision: We did not like any of the suggestions given, however, we appreciate the problem presented and will be changing how Discipline Breathing works. Problem: HOLD BREATH allows immunity from asphyx damage, but breaks on any action. Thus, to utilise it, the user generates two to three lines of spam for every action they take (one when it breaks on the action, and another to re-hold afterwards). It is made even more awkward by the requirement of eq/bal, necessitating prophetic foresight and timing. Thus, there is no reasonable way to use this ability. This report aims to address this, and in doing so help mitigate the mainly Asphyx staffcasts that have come with the advent of Tuning 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have HOLD BREATH be a def, granting DMP to incoming asphyx damage at a % chance. (Similar to how acro dodging works in pve in the DMP aspect. The quantity and frequency of the DMP should, in the long run, be sufficient and translate to be at least equivalent to that suggested in Sol 2.) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have HOLD BREATH be a def (or passive like Athletics Fitness), granting static DMP (Suggested: 15 DMP) to incoming asphyx damage. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Allow HOLD BREATH to be unbroken by actions. Add either a constant or per-action drain on endurance/willpower. Player Comments: ---on 10/19 @ 15:11 writes: Far prefer Solution 1 to 2 or 3. ---on 10/19 @ 21:20 writes: Solution 1 is preferred, but they're all solid ---on 10/21 @ 10:36 writes: I am curious as to why solution #1 goes for a flat percentage rather than a certain DMP (with the full weighting). Does solution 1 also require a mana cost upkeep? WHen you say percentage, what did you have in mind? I don't feel there is enough detail in the proposed solution and therefore cannot agree at this moment. Therefore, I would personally prefer solution 3 as it seems more of the "scalpel" approach. ---on 10/21 @ 11:28 writes: In further reconsideration of solution 3, you would allow continual immunity to asphyxiation damage type given willpower/endurance drain? How do artifacts, kirigami, and skills such as ironwill & introspection impact balance? I just feel that continuous immunity is a bad decision, and goes against the "RP" theme of holding your breath. I solution 2 is the only acceptable answer (but give it time, I might think of a loophole). At best, the skill could be converted into a 10 DMP resistance against asphyxiation type. ---on 10/21 @ 12:17 writes: If you read solution 1 closer, you'll find it says DMP at a % chance ala Acrododging, with the % being open to discussion. It seemed Regarding Sol 3, I was thinking *very* heavy drains (People can't stay in Necro Ghost permanently, can they? What's the drain like on that?) - certainly not coverable by stuff to buff regen! As far as current RP, it doesn't have a drain, hence the draining as a limiter. Rate of the drains in sols 2/3 are open for discussion. ---on 10/22 @ 03:07 writes: I personally like solution 3 best, so long as the endurance/willpower drain is enough of a drawback. ---on 10/23 @ 01:31 writes: Solution 2 updated to be flat DMP instead. ---on 10/23 @ 01:42 writes: Had a great conversation with Shu and Raeri about this report. New solution 2 revised as a result. I entirely support switching Breathing to a passive 15 DMP defense. Placing this resistance in a common skillset addresses concerns previously raised in reports 596, 517, and 710. ---on 10/23 @ 20:46 writes: I support this report as written. 75 ka is fine for the ability to add a small amount of bleeding to a kata kick. ---on 10/25 @ 00:43 writes: I lied, I like revised solution 2 the best now ---on 10/26 @ 22:45 writes: Disregard the comment above, was ment for 703 instead ---on 10/26 @ 23:03 writes: For my actual comment, I'd recomend changing solution 3 to give full immunity a small fixed amount of time, perhaps 15s, and to have a hefty endurance cost along with it. Keeping it up constantly is against the RP of the skill, I think. ---on 10/28 @ 02:01 writes: Well, if sol 1/2 go in, it wouldn't be holding breath so much as controlling rate of breathing in a way that minimizes disruptions, or something, I guess, RPwise. ---on 11/8 @ 05:41 writes: Solution 1 too complicated for its own good. Solution 3 is too strong no matter the drain. Solution 2 looks reasonable since asphyx tends to be the hardest dmp to get- 15dmp reasonable amount too. ---on 11/10 @ 02:01 writes: Solution 2 looks good. ---on 11/12 @ 21:07 writes: My preference is solution 2 as well. ---on 11/15 @ 03:15 writes: Solution 2 would be great. ---on 11/21 @ 21:35 writes: Solution 2 looks the best to me, 3 would be too overpowered, and 1 is too complicated I think ---on 11/30 @ 16:05 writes: Solution 2 is the best solution here.